The Way I Love you
by keep me close forever
Summary: Based on Taylor Swift's The Way I Loved You. May wants it to go back to normal. What changed? Can their love survive it? Read to find out. Contestshipping DAML


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or any characters!

Disclaimer: I also don't own the song The Way I Loved You by Taylor Swift

I hope you enjoy it!

BTW: It's based on the song The Way I Loved You if you didn't catch that!

* * *

_**The Way I Love **_

3rd person POV

_ Whispers; _that sound was nothing new to May. The brunette calmly walked down paved path leading in the city—she had been training in the woods after all. People turned to look her way and leaned closer to his or her friend and whispered, "That's her."

May's POV

I walked down the black smooth paved road into the city. Of course people stare; I mean it's nothing new, ever since _that _happened—not that I'm complaining. Can't these people get a life it's been five months already! I realized I had reached the Pokémon Center and happily walked in, feeling the cool relief flowing through me from the air conditioning. I walked over to the check-in counter, where Nurse Joy was and handed her my Pokémon.

"Hi, Nurse Joy! Can you please heal my Pokémon," I questioned with a smile on my face.

"Of course, May—oh yeah you have a call waiting on line 3. You should go and answer it while I heal your Pokémon," Nurse Joy noted with a cheerful grin written on her face.

"Thank you!" I exclaimed while walking over to the videophones and searched for an empty videophone. I finally found one and happily skipped over, passing all of the other trainers and coordinators. I sat down and gently pressed the power button and quietly waited for the videophone to power. I thought, " I wonder who it could be, mom maybe? No, she called yesterday. Ash? No, I doubt it."Consciousness returned once I heard the melodic chirping noise of the phone. I excitedly pressed line 3 and waited for a response.

"MAY!" a very loud voice yelled, slightly angry. I screamed in response while shutting my eyes, not aware of what was happening. I started to open my eyes when I saw two pairs of enormous eyes staring at me. I quickly shut my eyes and again when my name was called out again but this time more softly. "Yes," I answered while opening my eyes. The 2 pair of eyes pulled back and I could finally see who had called. _Classic Dawn and Misty, call and freak me out of my mind. _

"May!" Dawn exclaimed with a semi-devious smile on her face.

"Yes!" I answered with just as much enthusiasm.

"You finally answered," responded Misty with a happy smile on her face.

"Sorry you guys, I was out training," I responded sheepishly.

"So May—" Dawn started before she was interrupted by Misty.

"What's going on with you and Mr. Grass-Head?" Misty said that last word and suddenly I was hearing insults being exchanged over video phone. I only caught glimpses of what was happening. "You said that I could ask!"; "Shut up!"; "No you!" was all I heard before I decided to break it up. "DAWN! MISTY!" They stopped their skirmish to look at me and I saw Dawn's hair every which way and Misty's side pony falling out. They both stopped and instantaneously sat back down. "You were saying," I attempted to get back on track.

At the very same time they asked slyly, "What's going on with you and Mr. Grass-Head?" I took in a deep breath and sighed before continuing.

"Well, we're—dating." I was suddenly attacked with myriad [many] questions. "Whoa, wait; slow down, both of you."

"Since when were you dating Drew," Misty questioned with a curious look on her face.

"About five months ago," I answered after counting in my head.

"Five months and you never told us!" exclaimed a ticked off Dawn.

"Well, it slipped my mind," I responded.

"We heard so many rumors about you and Drew: both bad and good," Misty commented with a serious face.

"Yeah, you would have thought they would have died down by now," I said with my mind elsewhere.

"So, is he still that arrogant, self-centered, bastard you used to complain about before," Dawn questioned.

"No, he's actually very sweet and caring; kind of weird I know but I like it. What more could I ask for he's," I paused thinking of a word, "incredible." They snickered. "Grow up you two and get your mind out of the gutters," I rolled my eyes at their childishness.

"Fine, but I am so jealous! You have the perfect guy and Dawn and I have no one," Misty complained admitting she was jealous beyond belief.

"Yeah, May. I have to admit I am truly envious of you right now," Dawn confessed. I had no clue how to answer that comment. I finally came up with a response after a pretty long silence.

"Well, I'm sure you two will find your Prince Charming one day," I was truly content with my answer to their awkward confession. "Well, I've got to go because it's getting late so I'll call you two when I can. Bye!"

"Bye, May!" they chorused. I turned off the power button and walked looked outside the window and saw the most beautiful sunset I have seen it in a while. I stood up and walked over to the sliding doors and felt the sticky summer air you would only feel in August. I sat down on a bench and inhaled the summer air and exhaled. The sun was surrounded by pink, purple and orange hues. I closed my eyes and lay back against the Pokémon Center, feeling the warm summer air surround me; I was finally at peace after a long stressful day.

Was it me or did it feel like it suddenly warmed up? I ignored it until I felt an instinct that someone was watching me. I opened my eyes and less than 3 inches away were stunning emerald eyes. I screamed like there was no tomorrow when a hand covered my mouth.

* * *

"Do you want to wake up the whole city," a deep voice asked. I knew that voice, I _knew _that voice. I stopped screaming and realized that it was Drew. I licked his hand to get him to take his hand off my mouth. "What the hell, May," Drew questioned while rubbing his hand on this jeans attempting to get my saliva off his hand.

"Well, you clearly weren't going to let go," I pointed out.

"True, but still. Really?"

"Yes, really; you scared the crap out of me, Drew!" I was truly mad and all I needed was an apology.

"Sorry," Drew said sincerely. I smiled, _it's like he's a mind reader he always says what I really need to hear. _

"Apology accepted. So how was training?"

"Good, now come on I want to take you somewhere," Drew whispered while grabbing my hand.

"Um, okay," I answered awkwardly while he pulled me off to some unknown place. He pulled me over to a cherry-red convertible sports car. The still setting sun reflected off the shiny red car and made it sparkle. I stood there shocked.

"No, May, I didn't buy it but I rented it just for us."

"Wow," was all I managed to get out. He pulled me around to the passenger's seat and opened the door, "Miss May." He bowed while helping me into the car. I giggled like some air-head. He shut the door and went into the driver's side of the seat and started the car as it revved to life.

"You look beautiful, May, as always," Drew complimented while smiling and driving. I blushed and felt self-conscious because I was wearing what I wore for training, denim short shorts, and a red polo, and my chestnut hair looked like a mess, no longer pin straight and down past my shoulders but wavy and in a ponytail. We pulled up at a stunning beach with white sand and clear, diamond-like water. Drew helped me out and we walked hand-in-hand to a small picnic on the beach. I looked at him and smiled.

We sat down and began to eat our picnic, talking every now and then but mostly just enjoying each other's company. Once we finished eating, we just sat there in the atmosphere of our own comfortable silence. The beach was clear of any people or Pokémon. The sun was just barely visible over the horizon and the stars were shining overhead with the occasional cloud or two. A strange sense of nostalgia [a yearning to return to the past] fell over me when the sun fully set.

My mind began to drift back to when Drew and I first got together, for lack of a better word. I remembered that night like it was…yesterday.

* * *

_Flashback: 10:50pm after a contest; still May's point of view_

I walked down the empty, gloomy streets while moping over my contest loss. The clouds were heavy and scattered above, kind of like my mood. I sat down on a bench and pulled my legs up to my chest while laying my head on my knees. I sighed while the memories of my loss came flooding back into my head. I felt like I couldn't sit still and therefore stood up and spotted a rock. Feeling a tad bit of angst, I kicked the rock down the foreboding streets. The lampposts created shadows dancing across the empty streets. I kicked the rock with all my strength sending it a good 7 or 8 feet away when a sound interrupted the heavy silence covering the city: "Shit! What was that?" I knew that voice, "Drew?" A shadow began approaching me, I cautiously reached for my Pokéball…just in case. A head for bright green hair appeared under the bright lights of the lampposts.

"Drew, what are you doing out here at…" I paused to check my watch, "12:30 am?"

"What are **you **doing out here at 12:30 am?"

"Um, expressing angst," I replied sheepishly, unsure of myself.

"And so you decide to take it out on a poor rock and hit a charming young man," Drew countered.

"I only hit you, where's the charming?" Drew looked annoyed.

"Well, apparently you can't take one loss," he scoffed, "crybaby." I was speechless but in the process, I got to finally look at Drew; he was wearing dark wash denim jeans with a lavender polo, first two buttons left unbuttoned of course. _I thought, 'Dang, he looks—dare I say it—hot.'_

_ "_Skitty got the tongue,_" Drew _taunted with a smirk written over his face.

"Does not!" I attempted to counter.

"What a sad comeback, tisk tisk tisk. How the 'mighty' fall," Drew teased fluently in sarcasm. All I did was pout.

"Oh well, bye," Drew continued while walking away, "crybaby." That did it, I exploded.

"Drew!" He turned around with a slight look of hopefulness on his face. "You are such an arrogant, cocky, annoying, pompous, egotistical bastard!" The look on his face was priceless. Finally I got to smirk.

He smirked, "Such big words for such a dense little girl." We began to throw insults back and forth when all of a sudden a raindrop fell on my head.

"It's raining," I questioned.

"No duh, Sherlock," Drew teased. I pouted and resumed shouting. We began to inch closer and closer until I could feel his breath hit my face. Then it hit me, he was smirking while inching closer and closer. I leaned back and back but then he shouted another insult at me. I jolted forward and then we kissed, the rain pouring on our head while instantaneous sparks flew. We parted and he walked away saying goodbye with his usual salute. I looked at my watch and it was about 2 am. I began silently cursing him in my mind for kissing me and walking away. _He must be insane or something but I love him for that. _I smiled. I walked to my room in the Pokémon Center and cried for no reason at all. My emotions were on a roller coaster ride: unbelievably happy then back down to rock bottom. I never knew that I could feel all of that in one night, all because of one guy. The next day Drew found me eating breakfast.

"Hi, May," I looked up at him and couldn't speak. He sat down across from me and began talking. "I really did mean what I did last night," Drew said referring to the kiss.

"You do," I questioned his truthfulness.

"Yea, I do." An awkward silence fell over the two of us.

"So where do we go from here?"

"Well, since I'm the guy, I'll take the initiative," Drew arrogantly said. "Let's travel together." It was more of a statement than a question.

"Okay."

_End Flashback_

* * *

I was drawn out of my flashback with a hand on my upper knee. I looked down and saw Drew's hand; his hand remained there and didn't move at all. I thought, "Ah, old chivalrous Drew. Although I don't mind it, I'd rather have him respect my space then," I shuddered, "have another guy—work his way up my thigh."

"May? Are you cold," Drew questioned after seeing me shudder. I looked around my surroundings and saw that it was pitch black outside and a chilly wind blew through.

"Kind of," I responded, not wanting to tell Drew what I really shuddered for.

"Okay then, let's go," he said while standing up. He offered me a hand which I happily took in my own. He helped me up and we walked hand-in-hand to the car. When we arrived at the car, he opened my door as earlier and hurried back to the driver's seat. I pondered, "Even though I've been with him for five months, I can't get over how he responded to my every whim. Come to think of it, I don't think he's ever made me wait for something."

"May?"

"What," I was started out of my thinking.

"We're here," Drew said while clearly pointing out the window to the Pokémon center.

"Oh, okay," I replied as I stepped out of the car. I stared waiting for Drew to get out of the car as well. Drew rolled down the window and commented, "I've got to go and return the car, and I'll be back later; but I will call you before I leave the store so you know when to expect me back." I waved goodbye as he drove off. I walked inside the Pokémon center as the cool blast of air hit my face, making my chestnut hair blow. I waved to Nurse Joy and walked into mine and Drew's room. I looked around, once again taking in every bit of the room. It was a plain, rectangular, and simple room, like all the rest at the Pokémon Center. It was painted a light beige color and had two single beds with a nightstand in between. They sat on my left side facing a small T.V hanging on the opposing wall. There was a door beside the bed closest to the door leading into a small bathroom. I sighed and flopped down onto the bed farthest from the door leading into the hallway. I plopped my face into the snow white pillow and took a deep breath. I crawled under the navy blue sheets and comforter and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

I was awaked by a light knock on my door. I picked up a brush from my bag and pulled my hair tie out and ran the brush through it. I opened the door and saw Nurse Joy with a bright smile on her face.

"Hi, Nurse Joy," I greeted still tired.

"You have a phone call," she immediately replied.

"Okay, thank you," I responded.

"Bye, May. I'll see you later, I have to go," Nurse Joy said as she walked down the hall back to the lobby. I closed the door behind me and followed suit. I walked back over to the videophones and picked it up and Drew's face appeared on the screen.

"Hey, May," Drew greeted.

"Hi, Drew. I take it that you're about to come back?"

"Yup, so I'll talk to you later. I just wanted to let you know," Drew said with a wave.

I smiled and went back to my room. I mentally thanked Drew for calling when he said he would so I know he's okay. I walked to my bathroom and showered and dressed in my purple pajamas; then I brushed my teeth and jumped on my bed again and fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up to Drew shaking me.

"May, wake up and get dressed."

"Okay," I said groggily while grabbing my stuff and walked into the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and washed my face then pulled my clothes out of my bag. I pulled on my outfit and brushed out my hair. I took one last look in the mirror and stepped out. I was wearing denim Bermuda shorts with a white shirt and a ruby red vest. On my feet were red flip-flops.

"So Drew, why the wake-up call," I asked.

"Your parents are on the phone for us."

"At," I paused to look at the clock, "10 am?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Okay, then," I took his hand in mine and we walked down to the lobby. I waved to Nurse Joy and she smiled back. We, Drew and I, sat down at a screen and turned it on.

"Hi, mom and dad," I greeted.

"Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Maple," Drew nodded.

"Drew, May, it's so nice to see you," my parents replied. I wasn't surprised that Max wasn't there, Max is always traveling. He never stops.

"You too mom and dad," I smiled. We chatted for a while when Drew and my mom got onto a very important topic…well to my mom at least: hair. I sighed while they chatted away and stared at my dad with plea.

"Caroline, I know you and Drew are close because of your hair but can we move on," my dad pleaded. I loved the fact that Drew and my mom were close but sometimes it was annoying.

"Fine," replied my mom with some sense of sadness.

"So, Drew any new Pokémon? I would love to know what you have for the record," my dad asked Drew.

"None, yet, Mr. Maple," Drew responded. They continued talking Pokémon business while I shot a look of plea to my mom. She shot me down, obviously mad at the fact that I stopped her earlier. I frowned. I felt Drew's hand go around my waist, seeing my frowning. I perked up and smiled and leaned on his shoulder. I thought, "Drew is so charming, he's even won over my possessive dad." I snuggled a little closer to Drew and sighed. I was liking this position, I was comfortable.

* * *

I was lying in bed because I couldn't fall asleep, something was bothering me. I decided to take a walk. I got out of bed as quietly as possible so I didn't wake up Drew. I snuck out and walked outside the Pokémon Center, feeling the warm summer air embrace me. I sat down on the bench and relaxed. My mind went back to the night we first got together. I began to miss the incessant fighting and screaming; and the rain kisses, and the way that we went insane without each other. I sighed, brushing off the thought. I felt a bit of sadness, like someone was pulling at my heartstrings. I brushed it off and went back into the cool Pokémon Center and returned to my room. I lied down once again and attempted to fall back asleep but, something wouldn't let me. I lied there, staring at the ceiling in the darkness of the night. My emotions were going up and down; I had no clue about what though. I quietly debated it with myself and realized that it was Drew. I once again brushed off the feeling and finally feel asleep.

I woke up the next morning with feeling of sadness. I ignored it and told Drew I would be out training with a suspicious smile. Drew stared at me weirdly and let it go. When I left, I felt empty and incomplete. I felt like my heart was breaking but I had no clue why but I gave up and ran to my practice field and cried my heart out while kneeling. When I finally got myself together I lied on my back and sniffled. Little flashes of memories were going on in my head:

Drew teasing me,

Drew frustrating me,

Drew attempting a dangerous move with his Pokémon,

Drew,

Drew,

Drew!

It was never complicated, he teased me, I got mad, he handed a rose, I calmed down, and then we parted. I was starting to convince myself that getting together with Drew was a big mistake. Tears poured down my face as I came to a decision: I wanted the old Drew back; I missed fighting, kissing in the rain, cursing his name at 2 am, being lovesick, having that burst of adrenaline, and that feeling inside, that he was the one.

I ran back to the Pokémon center and found Drew.

"May! What's wrong? Why are you crying? What happened?" I stood there speechless crying.

When I finally found my voice all I said was, "Who are you?"

"It's me, May. Drew," Drew said while inwardly freaking out because I said who are you.

"No, who are you and what did you do with the old Drew."

"It's me, what do you mean old Drew?"

"What happened to the teasing, self-centered, and arrogant Drew? What happened to _**our **_old routine: the teasing, the getting mad, and the roses? What happened to being rebels: staying out past curfew, and kissing in the rain? Who are you? " Drew looked shocked and finally came to realization.

"I'm sorry, May, that I ever changed. I love you and I never wanted to hurt you. Please forgive me," Drew sincerely said which contrdicted what I had just asked.

"One condition," I included.

"Anything," Drew said.

"Be back to the old you," I said with a smile.

"What do you mean? I've always been charming and stunning, and hot and everything you want—right," Drew teased with a smirk on his face. I smiled.

"Right," I said with sarcasm while rolling my eyes.

"That's right," Drew stated proudly. I hugged him and he hugged back. My heart sped up and I knew that it was all coming back. I looked up and stared into his eyes. While I was lost in his eyes, he pulled away.

"It's not polite to stare, May," Drew smirked. I pretended to get mad and turned away.

"May." I turned around and a rose came flying in my direction. Not being used to catching roses for a while I ducked. I realized what it was and caught it just in time. I ran up to Drew and hugged him. He pulled me close and I looked up once again. This time Drew didn't ruin the moment. I stood up on my tippy toes and we kissed: his arms around my waist and my arms around his neck. It was sweet and tender. I smiled.

Yup, it was all going to be okay. This is the way I love him.

* * *

How was it? I hope you enjoyed it!

Please review if you liked it or even if you didn't like it too much. Constructive criticism is accepted.


End file.
